Unpleasant Memories
by Darth Oddish
Summary: When the Enterprise is sent on a mission, Spock meets someone he hoped he'd never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Unpleasant Memories

Unpleasant Memories

DarthOddish

2008

The doors of the conference room swooshed open and Captain Kirk came in, followed by his first officer Commander Spock who held a pad under his arm. The rest of the summoned officers, who had already been seated, turned around and watched their commanding officer in silence. Kirk nodded to Spock who went to the viewscreen and looked around the room.

"The Enterprise has been ordered to go on a urgent rescue mission." Spock began. "The Vulcan High Council asked the federation to secure the safety of some of their scientists who are currently working on excavating ruins on Revinn V. Recently the situation on the planet worsened and the provisional government ordered all offworlders to leave the planet within the next 48 hours. The group of scientists exsists of 4 scientists and their family's which makes a total of 14 individuals including 6 children. If we change course at this moment our ETA will be aproximately in 43.354 hours. The Council has asked for us to deliver them to Vulcan itself so they can report their findings."

Spock nodded to the captain and sat down while Kirk stood up. All the others were looking normal and ready for their trip to Revinn V, except for McCoy who almost jumped out of the roof.

"Is this true Jim?!" he almost screamed "Are we stuck with 14 VULCANS for 4 DAYS! Those pointy eared green-bloods will drive us crazy with their logic. And I thought 1 was bad. You can't be serious!" McCoy blurted out.

Spock rose his brow to the agitated doctor, who had almost reached the point where the steam came out of his ears. "Doctor, I believe this would be an enlightenment. The illogical behaviour of humans will be replaced by the rational behaviour of vulcans. Maybe you will learn something from them, although I doubt it."

When he heared this, the steam stage was reached, but before there could be a remark from McCoy, Kirk answered. "Take it easy Bones, it's only 4 days. You'll get through it." He layed his hand on the doctors shoulder and pushed him outside. He should have seen this comming.

"Dismissed" Spock said in the conference room. It was 1-0 for him and the good old doctor knew it. Spock was quite pleased with this outcome, although he wouldn't show it.

--

"We're entering orbit sir." Sulu said to the captain who looked up from his pondering.

"Good" he answered, but before he could say more, he was interrupted. "We're being hailed captain." Luitenant Uhura said behind him.

"On viewscreen" he said and gave a meaningful look to Spock who had stopped his normal dutys and was watching the scene. They all looked at the screen and a alien appeared on it.

"Leave orbit, or we WILL fire!" he said and closed the channel.

Kirk looked stunned and turned to face Uhura."Try hailing them again."

The luitenant turned around and pushed some buttons. "They are not answering, but I do get another signal from an encampment on the northern continent." She answered after there were some bleeps on her pannel.

"On screen, I hope we have some more luck this time."

"Hmpf, you'll never know with vulcans..." came a remark from the corner. No-one needed to guess who's it was. The doctor´s mood was still unchanged. Before Kirk could make a remark, the viewscreen changed and a vulcan face appeared.

"Live long and prosper captain, I hope you have been send her to meet with us?"

"Yes we have. Shall we take you on board?"

" Please" The vulcan said. "And hurry, the local government is not too happy with our stay."

"Please stand by, Kirk out." The captain then turned to look at the station in front of him. " Energise, mr. Chekov.

"aye sir" came the reply and Kirk walked towards the turbolift, followed by Spock and McCoy, who, although he wasn't fond of vulcans, wouldn't want to miss the introductions.

--

"Welcome aboard" Kirk said when the vulcans had materialised. One of the scientists, who appeared to be the eldest, stepped forward and brought the traditional ta'al greeting.

"Thank you for bringing us on board, captain." He said while behind him another scientist appeared. He went to stand next to this first who introduced himself as T'Varrak.

"This is my colleague, Savann." He said, with a nod at the vulcan next to him.

When he heared that name, Spock froze. This couldn't be, he thought. He tried to look at the man, but he was excactly behind T'Varrak.

"Nice to meet you." Kirk said. "I am captain Kirk and these are doctor McCoy and my first officer, Commander Spock."

When the vulcans heared the last name, they turned around to see Spock. Spock raised his hand and greeted them with the ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

T'Varrak raised his own. "Peace and long life." He added. Savann did not answer with the traditional greeting, what Kirk found most peculiar. For what he had seen, all vulcans were most courteous, even if they obviously didn't like you.

"Look what we have here." Savann said. Followed by a stream of vulcan words wich made Spock's ears turn green and seem to shock even T'Varrak. All conversations have been stopped and the rest of the vulcans were looking at Spock or Savann.

McCoy had no idea what had been said, but felt the urge to hold on to Spock who almost lost his control and was ready to attack. What did this bloody vulcan said? He thought.

"I do not recall your favoratism for science, Savann. It seems that at least one of us had the future he bargained for." Spock said and with rather green ears and a almost angry glance he left the room.

"At least some of us can keep their control in place." Savann said just loud enough for Spock to hear just before the doors closed behind him.

There was an icy silence before Kirk said: "I shall show you your quarters. We have arranges family rooms for you." Kirk and McCoy walked with the scientists until they had disappeared into their rooms.

"Now let's find Spock and ask what the hell is going on!" Kirk said and they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Unpleasant Memories

"Spock! We know that you're in there. Please let us in!" Kirk said to the shut door of his first officer's quarters. They had been screaming at it for almost five minutes now and the doctor had already given up and was leaning against the opposite bulkhead.

"He won't answer, Jim." He said.

"I'll try one more time." Kirk said while looking over his shoulder. He turned around and swung his hand to knock at the door when it opened by itself. They walked inside and saw Spock sitting in the corner, on the floor.

"Spock!" Kirk said and kneeled besides him. "Are you all right?"

Spock looked up but didn't meet his CO's eyes. "I must appologise for my behaviour in the transporter room." He said. "It was most unbecomming of an officer. I will take whatever punishment you think will be necessary."

"Spock! It wasn't your fault! That scientist started it and we just want to know what happend!" Kirk said with compassion in his eyes.

For the first time Spock looked up and met his eyes. He then turned to the doctor, who was watching carefully. He already scanned Spock with his tricorder without being seen.

"What did Savann say to you? We don't speak vulcan like you." Kirk said with a small smile.

"I have met Savann before." Spock began."In primary school. He, and some of his peers used to..." Then he halted as if the memory alone was painful.

"Are they the ones who gave you a hard time?" Kirk said.

Spock nodded.

"And those scars?" McCoy asked.

Spock nodded again.

"How can they give you scars? You had a medikit, didn't you?" Kirk said in surprise.

"scars can only be removed if they are fresh or lie on your skin." McCoy said.

"I was unsure of the reaction of my parents, that is why I did not seek treatment for my injuries at the time." Spock added to McCoy's statement.

"O, Spock!" Kirk said and sat besides him. "What did he say to you this afternoon?" He then added, almost whispering. McCoy sat down on the only chair in the room.

"You both have heared the first part of his remark." He answered with new strength drawn from his friend beside him. " He said that I was still the pathethic halfblood who wanted to be vulcan which he can't so he tries to be human instead. An action which failed again so he is the scum of society."

Kirk took a sharp intake of air. The nerves of that guy! He thought.

"Freely translated" Spock added with a wry look on his face.

"Let's talk to the man!" McCoy said. The two men on the floor looked up and saw the doctor with a shocked face.

"I do not think Savann will change his attitude." Spock said.

The next few minutes,Kirk and McCoy tried to change Spock's mind, wich was futile. Since it was already late, they decided to let it rest for the day and went back to their own quarters.

"Doctor." Spock said when they were by the door. McCoy turned. "Please do not tell this to Chri.. ehm Miss Chapel." His ears flushed.

"Sure I don't Spock." McCoy said with a wide grinn.

"If there is something, please don't hesitate to wake me." Kirk said to Spock who nodded.

"Good night y'all!" The doctor said, suddenly in a good mood.

"Night." Kirk said and they all went to their rooms for some well deserved rest and time to think.

--

The following morning hadn't changed Spock's mind and he and the captain were heading for sickbay.

When they entered they were stunned for a moment from what they saw. The sickbay beds were transformed into tables with chairs around them and all the vulcan children were seated at them with paint everywhere. In the middle was McCoy who was also covered with paint. He was so buisy instructing them with the use of the brush that he didn't hear them enter. The children on the other hand had heard them and stood up to see who they were.

"You didn't come to join, did you?" McCoy said after he too had noticed their arrival.

"I don't think so, Bones." Kirk said.

The children had completely forgotten their previous activity and were now curiously looking at Spock who became a bit uncomfortable. "Can I help you?" he said.

"Are you a vulcan too?" One of the children asked.

"Yes I am." Spock said. Kirk watched with a smile on his face. He didn't dare to look at McCoy, who was in the meantime trying to get the paint of his skin.

"Are you the head of this ship?" Another asked.

Spock looked uncomfortable, but before he could answer one of the two children who still were at the table spoke; "Of course he isn't, he's only a halfblood!"

"And if he is, why doesn't he can command a ship?" Kirk said, trying to hold the anger out of his voice.

The boy shrug. "Because my father says only true vulcans can be important, because they can control their emotions." He then answered.

"Who's your dad?" McCoy said. He looked as if he was ready to run at the boy's father and strangle him.

"My fathers name is Savann, and he is the smartest scientist in the universe." The boy said, and apparantly he believed it.

No wonder these kids think like that. Kirk thought. "I'm gonna talk to him." He said with a tone that didn't wanted to be stopped.

"No captain." Spock said before Kirk had turned for the door. "I will go."

"Are you sure?" Kirk replied. The children were still admiring Spock, except for the two at the table.

"Indeed." Spock stepped before Kirk and walked out of the room.

Kirk and McCoy looked at eachother not knowing what the result would be. Their glance was disturbed by the arrival of someone with her hands full of paint.

"I've found the fingerpaint!" Christine Chapel said when she walked into sickbay. The children cheered. They were too young to control their emotions, except for the boy at the table, who was the oldest of the group.

Christine placed the paint on the table and looked from McCoy to Kirk and back. "Is there something wrong?" she said with a watchful eye locked on the Doctor.

"No, nothing." He said and wit ha last glance at Kirk he turned around and started to give out the paint.


	3. Chapter 3

Unpleasant Memories

Spock walked through the corridor. "Mr. Sulu, where are the scientists?" He said when he stopped at a compannel.

"The majority is in the messhall, but T'Varrak is in main engineering with mr. Scott and Savann is in the science lab." Sulu responded.

"Thank you mr. Sulu, Spock out."

Sulu looked at Checkov who rose his shoulders. There was definitely something going on, Spock just said thank you to him. They dismissed it and went back to work.

Spock walked on and stopped before the science lab. He took a deep breath. It was time to face his fears. The doors opened and he walked in.

Savann was in the lab on his own looking at the major facilities this ship had. The ensign that led him here had been called away and now he was calmly walking through the lab. He heared the doors open behind him and turned. " Look who is here." He said with arogance in his voice.

"I have come to talk." Spock said. "I know your opinion about me, but it is not necessary to speak it out loud or pass it on to your children. I am equally vulcan as you or your family, my dual heritage has nothing to do with my abilities."

Savann looked sceptical. "Your emotions makes you weaker and let you make your decisions with emotion and not with logic."

"Maybe logic is not always the best decision." Spock countered.

Savann came closer and whispered "You will never be accepted on Vulcan!" He tried to lieve the room, but before he reached the doors there was a huge shake from the ship and they both fell to the ground.

Savann sat dazed at the ground whil Spock pushed himself to his feet and hit the comm button. "Spock to the bridge, what has occurred?" There was static and the ship rocked once more. Both vulcans were thrown to the wall of the lab and there was an explosion near the doors.

Spock was the first one to reach them and tried to open them which proved futile. Savann finally stood at his legs when a third explosion originated from the console which he held for stability. The blast threw him to the ground and made him bleed hevilly. Spock kneeled next to him and managed to stop the bleeding with one of the tools in the room. He then dragged the nearly unconscious vulcan behind the other console in the room for protection.

That was an action he shouldn't have taken. After ten minutes there was an overload sound comming from the pannel which was growing rapidly. Just in time, Spock jumped onto Savann and protected him from the blast. There was a huge cloud of dust and debree before both vulcans passed out.

--

"Where the hell is Spock?" Kirk yelled. They were being attacked by another wave of angry klingons.

"The comm is out sir!" Sulu yelled back while trying to dodge the klingon attacks.

After half an hour the battle was over and the klingons fled the scene.

"I don't think we'll see them again." Sulu said.

"Mr. Checkov, are the sensors still working?" Kirk asked the navigator.

"Yes keptin." The russian replied.

"Then scan internally for the biosigns of commander Spock." Kirk ordered. Spock had not reported to the bridge which was curiously on it's own.

"He is in the science lab, sir."

" Luitenant Uhura, you're in charge." He said while leaving the bridge. He hoped nothing bad had happened to Spock. When he arrived at the lab, he noticed that the doors wouldn't open. He motioned a few crewmen from engineering who passed by and together they were able to open them.

The captain walked inside and found a mess. Almost everything was grey with dust and the floor was covered with pieces of the room, debree everywhere. When he reached the back of the room he found the two aliens, heavily wounded and unconscious.

"Kirk to Mr. Scott!"

"Scott here sir." A scottish accent replied. Appearently they fixed the comm.

"Are the transportes operational?"

"Aye sir, we've just fixed them."

"Then lock on to me and transport the three of us to sickbay."

"Aye sir, Scott out."

There was the sound of the transporters and the three men were beamed to sickbay.

--

Spock woke up in sickbay, loud noises all around him. He kept his eyes shut while trying to make sense of his mind and bring it back to order. He took a peak to see the room and saw McCoy and Kirk talking at the back of the room. He looked left and watched Christine administer medicine to Savann, who was sitting right up in his bed, looking much better.

Spock focussed on the conversation in the corner. Fortunately he was half vulcan, so he had enhanced hearing.

"Savann is becomming better and I think Spock will come round any time now." McCoy said to Kirk with a fatigued face. "It was close."

"Yeah, I found them inches from a heavy piece of metal." Kirk took a look at the bed beside Spock's who closed his eyes quickly. "How's Christine holding it?"

"She's seen worse with that subborn vulcan." McCoy replied "I think he's waking, his vitals are stronger." He added after a glance at the pannel above Spock's bed. Both men walked towards Spock who opened his eyes.

"Good mornin' Spock, had a good night's sleep?" McCoy said in his usual teasing tone.

Spock pushed himself upwards so he could see the room more clearly. "What has happened?" he asked.

"You were hit by an explosion." Kirk said.

Nurse Chapel stood behind the two men and their eyes met. The relieve was noticeable on her face.

They were interrupted with a hard bleep from the comm system; "Sulu to captain Kirk." Kirk walked away and answered.

"Kirk here."

"We have almost arrived near vulcan sir, we are being hailed."

"I'm on my way, Kirk out." He pushed the button of the panel and said: " Let's go Bones, give them some privacy."

McCoy and Kirk walked out of sickbay while Christine vanished inside the office. Spock looked stoicly in front of him, we didn't want to be alone with Savann.

"I believe I must appologise." Savann said after a deep silence. Spock looked to his right. He couldn't have heared that. "I did not have the right to judge you before I knew you. Please accept my appology."

"I cannot completely forgive you Savann." Spock answered.

"I can accept that, but please accept my appology. It is the least I can offer."

"I will, but I hope we will not meet again."

There was an uncomfortable silence before Christine came back and they did not speak again.

About half an hour later the captain and doctor came in, both cheerful. "Mr. Savann, you are being released." The doctor said when he had reviewed his file.

Savann nodded and departed quickly.

"And you, Spock." McCoy said when he approached him. "Are being released under clear request of the native ambassador." After that he grumbled and started reviewing Spock's file.

"Your parents have invited us four to attend a dinner." Kirk explained. "Bones thought you weren't quite ready to leave sickbay yet." He added with a smile. I will see you AND the doctor in an hour in the transporter room. With that he left the room.

Spock rested his head on the pillow. Only one more confrontation with Savann and he'd be rid of him.

--

A half an hour later both Spock and McCoy walked into the transporter room. They were immediately surrounded by happy vulcan children wanted to say goodbye. It took about ten minutes before their parents could calm them down so they could say goodbye.

"Thank you captain for this rescue." T'Varrak said.

"We were just doing our job sir." Kirk said in his most formal tone. Behind him he heared McCoy make a muffled sound. Savann was awfully quiet and stood in the most distant corner of the room.

One of the children approached Spock. It was the one that had been so distant from him at the doctor's paint party. "Live long and prosper, sir." He said most formally.

"Peace and long life to you." Spock replied and they both raised their hands.

The boy returned to his parents and the scientists were beamed to the planet.

"I'm glad we've got rid of those green guys!" McCoy said as soon as they had disappeared.

"Bones!" Kirk said and together they walked out of the room.

--

Amanda and Sarek stood in their garden. "When will they arrive?" Amanda asked for the fourth time.

Sarek sighted. " In excactly 1,263 minutes."

About a minute later there was a sound of a transporter beam and four starfleet officers were transported into their garden.

"Welcome." Amanda said with a smile. She suppressed the urge to run and hug Spock.

Spock walked to them and greeted them traditionally. His mother couldn't resist the urge to touch him what costed her a disapproving glance from his father.They all went inside to enjoy the dinner that was about to being served.

It was quite late when the dinner ended and they all decided to go to bed. Spock was reluctant but was ordered by McCoy which ended in a friendly argument.

After a couple of hours of restless lying, Spock rose and walked outside. The air was cool, but there was still some heat left from the day. He walked inside the gardens and placed himself on one of the benches. Some minutes later he was joined by Christine. They sat for a while before she spoke.

"Those children were cute, don't you think." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Spock moved closer to her to the point that they where leaning against eachother. "Indeed."

"Maybe we'll get some of our own someday." She added with a mischievous grinn and cuddled closer.

"I believe it would be illogical to do not so." Spock said and after a silence; "Maybe we could already start."

Christine smiled at him and together they walked inside.

THE END

All stories are the property of the author, not to be reposted elsewhere or further distributed without permission of the author. This copyright is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Paramount or MGM.


End file.
